Flechazo instantáneo
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Puede que el amor a primera vista sea una de las tonterías más grandes del globo terráqueo, sin embargo Kuroo no fue capaz de desacelerar su corazón en cuanto observó esa magnífica figura acompañada de un bello rostro con expresión de cólico intestinal. [KuroTsuki unilateral]
_**Notas:**_ _¡Ya se pueden ver y responder los reviews!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

Si se lo preguntaran, Akaashi diría que no se consideraba amigo de ese par. Se trataban desde hace tiempo, los aguantaba y hasta cierto punto les caía bien, pero no eran amigos; de hecho, a veces le relajaba fingir que no los conocía de nada.

Por eso jamás le patinó por la cabeza invitarlos a aquella reunión, sin embargo ahí estaban, como dos fieles lapas de las que no se pudo zafar después de que hubiesen irrumpido en su habitación tratando de jalarlo a una partida online de un juego ruidoso cuyo nombre no se esforzó en recordar, queriendo tomar revancha contra el equipo de Osaka que los pulverizó la última vez y que para eso necesitaban de otra mente maestra, o eso le dijeron. Cuando lo vieron arreglándose no lo dejaron en paz hasta sacarle algo y si mentía diciendo que iba a una cita estaba claro que Kuroo y Bokuto lo iban a seguir para descubrir de quién se trataba y destaparían el asunto, haciéndole una escena indignada.

— Es una simple reunión.

— ¡¿Una fiesta?!

— Reunión.

Para los otros dos no existía diferencia, ya que si ellos iban la convertirían en una. Akaashi miró un momento el toma corriente donde se estaba cargando su teléfono y deseó pincharlo con una ganzúa para así descansar en paz.

— ¿Y no pensabas invitarnos? ¿Acaso no somos tus amigos?

La mirada del menor dejó en claro la pregunta de si acaso Bokuto deseaba de verdad que respondiera eso.

Llegó a pensar en no ir para no tener que pasar la vergüenza pero lo había prometido y ansiaba continuar la charla sobre uno de sus libros favoritos, el cual era tan raro que probablemente no conocería otro fan en su vida. Y ahí estaba, con Kuroo y su pelo a unos pasos detrás de él, junto a Bokuto, su pelo y una sonrisa que no le provocaba buenos augurios. Que Tsukishima lo perdonara.

Tocó el timbre y fue el mismo rubio quien le abrió.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

— ¡Oh, si es Tsukki! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

— Bokuto-san.

Al instante los ojos del muchacho se clavaron de Bokuto directo a Akaashi, traicionado.

Desde su lugar Kuroo había quedado frío, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo en realidad ardía a más no poder. ¿Por qué Akaashi no había soltado palabra acerca de que visitarían el hábitat paradisíaca de semejante especie divina? Si le hubiesen dicho que ese ser astral provenía de la realeza, lo creería. Era perfecto. Su cabello corto de un color trigo muy claro parecía diseñado minuciosamente con la forma sutil con la que se ondulaban los mechones apuntando en distintas direcciones, majestuoso. Sus ojos ni muy claros ni muy oscuros, tras el marco de sus anteojos que, aún si los hubiese comprado en oferta en la esquina, le sentaban perfectos. Su nariz era pequeña, y su boca ligeramente torcida por la irritación de que lo estuviera mirando tanto también le encantó.

Poseía un cuerpo largo y delgado como una espiga que exudaba desinterés sostenido por un par de piernas fenomenales, encorvado por tanta altura. No se consideraba una persona tan superficial, pero no por nada Tetsuro se quedó sin aliento por lo rápido que le iba el corazón, preguntándose cómo se oiría si ese chico dijera su nombre.

Tsukishima lo había notado, a pesar de que no quiso prestarle demasiada atención.

— ¿Quién es…?

— Te amo. —salió por cuenta propia de la boca de Kuroo, y el rubio hizo un ruido asqueado entre dientes.

Akaashi entró por el espacio que Tsukishima le cedió mientras se disculpaba con él y le extendía su regalo, un pequeño paquete rectangular que gritaba contener una buena novela adentro, y cuando los dos mayores dieron un paso para seguirlo el cumpleañero les cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— Ahh, qué… yo no… diablos. —se frotó la cara con ambas manos al salir de su ensoñamiento.

— Oho, que te entiendo, hombre. Cuando Akaashi me lo presentó en la universidad se me escapó una propuesta de matrimonio. —cuando Kuroo lo miró tras sus dedos simplemente encogió los hombros— Creí que habíamos tenido una chispa.

Se rieron del otro, y cuando probaron suerte en la puerta una persona más agradable los dejó pasar.


End file.
